


Scribbles.

by magicpaintbrush



Category: Awesome Land (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Kinfic, M/M, scribble versions of the main cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpaintbrush/pseuds/magicpaintbrush
Summary: One day, Taylor fucked up. And then the Scribble Squad was born.





	1. everything happens.

Cloning is not an exact science. There are always variables that could come into play to make what you were trying to do go horribly wrong.

Of course, Taylor didn't care. Why should he? He's a mad scientist after all. 

And so, the scribbles were born.

One night, around midnight, one of his clones fiddled with his cloning device. What the clone didn't know is that it'd mess up terribly.

* * *

 

Taylor woke up to the sounds of clanging. He sat up, only to see a humanoid creature climbing on his stuff. He cleared his throat, and the creature looked at him. This creature looked almost like one of the interns, Daniel. It turned its head and spoke. 

"Where am I?"

The person seemed scared, having switched into an upright fetal position. It rocked back and forth, looking around. Taylor sighed, as it was pretty weird for a naked human-looking thing to be wandering around his lab. He tossed a spare lab coat on the thing and lead it out, directing it to Daniel's house. 

When the clone got there, Dan answered pretty quickly. It waved awkwardly, and quietly explained that Taylor had told it to come to him. Dan sighed and let it in, ignoring the fact that it looked like him. 

The clone curled up on his sofa, and Dan sat in front of it. 

"So what's your name?" he asked. The creature looked up.

"D... Danny," it murmured. Daniel sighed.

"You a  boy or girl?" The clone flinched. Another sigh.

"Would you rather me call you male or female pronouns? Or use they. Any one works."

"M-male.."

Daniel nodded, then got up and left. Danny bit his lip and looked at the floor. When Daniel came back, he had proper clothes. He tossed them to Danny, mumbling something about getting dressed. He left the room again and the clone hurriedly put the offered clothing on, feeling much more comfortable. He called Daniel back in because he didn't like being alone, which Daniel obliged to.

"Do you know how to survive?"

"Y-yeah, I think so.."

"Okay, good. Look, I'm gonna get you some money so you can live on your own, alright?"

The idea made Danny terrified, but he agreed nonetheless. Daniel left to make a phone call.

* * *

 

Danny lived with his regular counterpart for a few weeks, finally leaving after finding a house with the thousands of dollars received from Daniel's boyfriend. The new house was two stories and pretty big, Danny loved it. For a few months, nothing happened. 

One day, there was a knock on Danny's door. He opened it to see a shaggy haired man with hearts for irises shivering and wrapped in a blanket. He held the door open and closed it once the man walked. 

"I hope you don't mind me intruding, I was sent here. My name's Charlie."

Danny sighed a little. "I-I'm Danny, nice to meet you. Do you want actual clothes?" Charlie nodded and Danny left, bringing back some pants, a sweater, and a regular button-up. He directed Charlie to a spare bedroom and sat down, tapping his foot.

Charlie eventually came down, and Danny audibly gasped. He felt his face flush as he eyed his new acquaintance. The purple sweater and button-up complemented Charlie's figure perfectly and made him look absolutely stunning. Danny cleared his throat. 

"So, do you have anywhere to stay? Because you can stay here, if you'd like.."

"Sure."

And so the two started living under the same roof, soon becoming more than simple strangers.


	2. gays and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are back in town

The story doesn't end there, we still have more to introduce.

At this point Danny was always waiting for someone else to show up, there was no way it could be just him and Charlie.

As he stood there staring at the door something grabbed him from behind. 

"Wh-??" And then he realized who it was.

"Hey, Danny~" Charlie whispered flirtatiously, causing Danny to turn bright red. He squirmed away from the other and pouted.

"That was rude, don't do that! What if I hurt you in self-defense or something?"

"Jeez, you worry too much." Charlie smiled innocently. Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have to be prepared for more people, alright?"

"Fine.." The taller of the two stuck his tongue out and smirked, receiving a sigh from the other. 

* * *

Later that day, two of them arrived. Both extremely small. This time, they had clothes. Looks like Taylor was prepared too.

The two introduced themselves as Jakey and Genie, and Danny soon discovered Jakey had a magic brush that could create anything he wanted. Jakey mumbled a lot, never making eye contact. Genie was extremely small, and fit in the palm of a hand. Danny and Charlie agreed that they could share a room, which the small duo didn't mind. 

Dinner was uneventful, the four made small talk and ate Danny's amazing cooking, something that Charlie constantly praised him for. The smaller trio left after thanking Danny for his hospitality, and Danny and Charlie were left alone. 

Danny let out a sigh. 

"Charlie, what are we gonna do? I can't just keep borrowing money, but I need a source of income!"

"Get a job."

"Oh yeah."

And so Danny started looking for a job. Taylor forged a degree in psychology for him, and he already knew a lot about that subject, for some reason. So he became a therapist. 

The job payed, for something that took so much effort the amount he was paid seemed fair. He'd come home and start bawling though, almost always ending up curled up in bed with Charlie while sucking up snot. 

Most of Danny's clients were trans, he specialized in transgender issues. Most of his cases were about unsupportive parents or teachers, some were about the clients themselves feeling fake. He always assured them that what they felt was right was how it was going to be for them, and if they change then they change. He was supportive like that. 

The few that weren't were very bad off. Among them was Daniel, which the two found utterly hilarious. It was very enlightening to know what who Danny was based off was going through. They had very intense discussions about lots of things, most ending in hysterical laughter. 

Danny enjoyed his job, despite the many heartbreaking life stories he'd been told. It was nice connecting to people, to be trusted enough to show so much emotion.

Five months after he started his job, Charlie said he had a surprise. It was on a Friday, after his work was done for the day. He walked in the door only for hands to clasp around his eyes. 

"No peeking," Charlie whispered. Danny was led into a different room, and was released. He opened his eyes to see a little box.

When he opened it he started tearing up. He pulled the thing out of the box to reveal a small shiba inu, which immediately started lapping his face. Danny couldn't contain his smiling and broke into a huge grin. He set the little dog down and wrapped Charlie into a bear hug, crying into his sweater about how much he appreciated Charlie and how much he loved the dog. 

The dog's name, Danny decided, was Freund. She had a bed in Danny's and Charlie's room, soft and big. She had a jeweled pink collar with real rubies, one that Danny loved. He didn't question how Charlie got the money, but he did question why he did this.

It was Saturday afternoon. Danny was on the sofa, petting Freund's soft head. 

"Hey, Charlie, why did you buy me a dog? I'm assuming it wasn't a spur of the moment thing."

Charlie sat next to Danny. 

"Why? Well.. I suppose it's because.. I love you..? A lot.. Like, I can't stop thinking about you, and I felt like you'd appreciate a dog. I dunno."

As he said this, every word made Danny redder. He set Freund down and practically tackled Charlie. He hovered just mere inches above Charlie, grinning.

"Well, I feel the same way. I love you too."

And then he kissed Charlie.


End file.
